


【梦帕】赖床

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: 交往中，无脑甜，关于冬天赖床的儿科医生和他的病毒
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 11





	【梦帕】赖床

  
  
宝生永梦醒来的时候，阳光已经把房间填满了。  
冬天的阳光来之不易，应该把被子和衣服都拿出去晒一晒。永梦这么想着。该是起床的时候了——  
本应是这样的，如果闹钟还在它应该在的地方，如果儿科医生身上没有趴着一只大型病毒。  
太阳穴跳动两下，永梦无奈地笑着揉揉帕拉德的卷毛。帕拉德轻声哼唧一声，睫毛随着动作轻轻颤动。温暖的光把帕拉德的发丝照出发红的金色，随着永梦的触碰起伏像是潮汐的泡沫滚动。沉睡在空气中的细小尘埃被扰动，闪着金色的亮片在房间里起伏。帕拉德睡在靠窗的那一侧，正好把永梦拢在阴影里。永梦试着起身，才发现病毒的胳膊和腿都不安分地搭在自己身上。他最近才说服帕拉德换上睡衣，毛茸茸的面料，宽松的尺寸，被晒得散发出太阳的气息，像是又一层柔软的棉被。他们辗转了很多家店铺才找到这件大到帕拉德能穿上又有鲜艳的卡通配色的睡袍。如果是一般男式的灰色或者深蓝色，先不说帕拉德愿不愿意，就是永梦也不想让他穿上。但是它实在是太暖和了，舒服得让以往闹钟一响就马上爬起来催永梦起床的病毒赖床到现在。买这件超大号睡袍是福还是祸呢，永梦牵上帕拉德的手，轻轻揉捏常年藏在袖套里面的，细腻柔软的手掌。他差点又睡过去了。  
永梦贴上帕拉德的额头，能感觉到帕拉德微微扇动的睫毛和湿热的气息。帕拉德。第一声因为喉咙干燥而没有喊出口。“帕拉德。”病毒把怀抱缩紧了一点，没有防备地，永梦的唇贴上帕拉德的鼻尖。还半睡半醒的帕拉德发出有些变调的呜咽声，只有永梦才听得出他在呢喃自己的名字。只要捧住柔软的脸颊，帕拉德就会自然而然地凑上永梦的唇。平静如水的问候，是这样悠闲的周末的专属环节。  
被子下两人的腿相互缠绕着，永梦没来由地想起最近陪帕拉德看的一部卡通片，初生的小鹿还不会走路，四只修长的腿滑稽地缠在一起。帕拉德总是抱怨永梦挑给他看的节目太过幼稚，到头来还是看得津津有味。那些都是永梦小时候一个人在家时看腻了的东西，他只是坐在帕拉德身后一点看着大个子病毒露出他自己都没有意识到的笑容。他可以看很久，久得帕拉德注意到他的视线，气鼓鼓地拍他的腿问他为什么不认真看电视。或许他挑的节目真的很幼稚吧。但是永梦有时候会觉得他小时候，一个人看这些幼稚的卡通片的时候，帕拉德也在他身后看着他。从八岁开始，到他将近三十岁了，除开帕拉德与他分开的那几年，十多年来一直如此。  
永梦沉浸在自己的世界里，想得出了神，甚至没发现帕拉德已经睁着大大的眼睛看他很久了。  
“永梦？”  
“嗯…啊？你醒了呀。”永梦把帕拉德耷拉在眼睛前面的一些碎发拨到旁边，“早上好。”  
帕拉德咧开嘴笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“早上好，永梦！”  
刚刚在想什么来着，啊，得把衣服和被子晒出去一下。真是的，帕拉德身上过于强烈的太阳的气味让永梦忘了这么一回事。永梦拍拍帕拉德的背，示意他得起床了。帕拉德不舍地再用力抱了一下永梦，才把他放开。先坐起来的是永梦，披上外套，再牵住赖床的大儿童的手把他拉起来。  
看一眼孤零零躺在地板上的闹钟，时针指向十点和十一点之间。帕拉德靠在永梦肩膀上对它说了一声对不起，永梦把闹钟拿到脸前方，捏着嗓子喊了句帕拉德真讨厌，被帕拉德嬉笑着轻轻推了一下，说下次就直接把你砸烂了。两人笑作一团，永梦捏了一下帕拉德的脸，帕拉德抓住永梦的手指亲吻。  
世人不会想到英雄的游戏病医生会在周末的早上与一个bugster抱在一起，交换一个又一个过于甜蜜的吻。但是——谁在乎呢？毕竟冬天的阳光很难得，特别是对于经历了这么多的两人。幼稚的、老套的完美结局不可能总在现实中上演，至少现在，他们看起来像是那么一回事。


End file.
